The Final Weapon: Evol
is the thirty-third episode of Kamen Rider Build. It features the debut of the Evol-Driver and Kamen Rider Evol. It also features the revelation of Soichi Isurugi's true identity, the death of Taizan Himuro and also Gentoku Himuro's defection from Namba. Synopsis Touto’s Prime Minister, Taizan Himuro was kidnapped by Rogue! Why? The answer is revealed through Soichi who is possessed by Evolto: “Prepare the Evol Driver in exchange for Taizan Himuro’s life.” But just what is the Evol Driver? Sento was confused as well until he finds plans for the design of this Ultimate Driver contained within the research data belonging to his father, Shinobu Katsuragi… Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , , : * : * , : Guest Casts *TV Announcer: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Build: *Kamen Rider Cross-Z: *Kamen Rider Grease: *Kamen Rider Rogue: *Kamen Rider Evol, Blood Stalk: *Strong Clone Smash: Forms and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **Build ***Biotic: FullFull RabbitTank (Rabbit Mode) ***Abiotic: FullFull RabbitTank (Tank Mode), Magnet (in Fullbottle Buster) ***Other: Hazard Trigger **Cross-Z ***Biotic: Dragon Magma ***Abiotic: N/A ***Other: Cross-Z Magma Knuckle **Rogue ***Biotic: Crocodile Crack, Phoenix (in Sclash Driver) ***Abiotic: N/A **Blood Stalk ***Biotic: Cobra ***Abiotic: N/A *'Form used:' **Build ***RabbitRabbit Form, TankTank Form **Cross-Z ***Cross-Z Magma Sclashjellies *'Jelly used:' **Grease ***Robot Evolbottles *'Bottle used:' **Evol ***Biotic: Cobra ***Abiotic: Rider *'Form used:' **Evol ***Cobra Form (Phase 1) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 12, . *'Formula of the title:' \sqrt =33 (A formula) *'Fullbottles Obtained:' N/A *'Closing Screen Evolbottles:' **Kamen Rider: Evol **Evolbottles: ***Biotic: Cobra ***Abiotic: Rider System *'Count at episode end' **'Bottles in Build's possession': ***'Biotic': Rabbit, Taka, Panda, Kaizoku, Unicorn, Rose, Tora, Kujira, Shika, Kirin, Penguin, Obake, Sai ***'Abiotic': Tank, Gatling, Rocket, Densya, Smapho, Keshigomu, Televi, UFO, Jet, Pyramid, Senpuki, Sukebo, Magnet, Dryer ***'Other': RabbitTank Sparkling, FullFull RabbitTank **'Bottles in Cross-Z's possession': ***'Biotic': Dragon, Dragon Magma ***'Abiotic': Lock ***'Other': Cross-Z Dragon, Cross-Z Magma Knuckle **'Bottles in Grease's possession': ***'Biotic': Wolf, Kuma, Kuwagata, Fukurou ***'Abiotic': Robot, Helicopter, Castle **'Bottles in Rogue's possession': Bat, Crocodile Crack, Phoenix **'Bottles in Evol's Possession': ***'Biotic': Cobra, Same, Hachi ***'Abiotic': Bike, Sensuikan, Pyramid **'Jellies in Grease's possession': Robot **'Gears in Engine Bro's's possession': Gear Engine **'Gears in Remocon Bro's's possession': Gear Remocon **'Evolbottles in Evol's possession': ***'Biotic': Cobra ***'Abiotic': Rider **'Bottles in Pandora Box': ***'Biotic': Gorilla, Ninjya, Harinezumi, Lion, Octopus, Turtle, Kabutomushi, Dog, Santa Claus, Spider ***'Abiotic': Diamond, Comic, Syoubousya, Soujiki, Light, Watch, Camera, Mic, Cake, Reizoko *Kazumi remains transformed throughout the episode. *This is the first episode where the Build Driver says, "Build Up!" when inserting the FullFull RabbitTank Bottle as previous episodes since its debut did not announce it. This also happens in the final episode as well. *This is the only episode where Evolto/Soichi Isurugi transforms into both Blood Stalk and Kamen Rider Evol. *Shinobu Katsuragi's research about the Evol-Driver and Evolto is written in English. **This indirectly reveals that Sento and Sawa can read English. Errors * Gentoku recovers from the killswitch attack and gets up to transform. But the cap to activate Crocodile Crack Fullbottle's "Danger" was slid the wrong way. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 最終兵器エボル *Toei TV's official episode guide for 最終兵器エボル References Category:New Kamen Rider Episode